Amnesia
by yamanaka0927
Summary: She awoke in a dark room tied up and unable to move. Strangers keep interrogating, humiliating, and torturing her. She needs to escape this place and find the last two people she remembered being with. There lies the problem. She doesn't know who those people are, where she is, and more importantly, who SHE is.


She awoke in darkness, blinking several times to adjust to her surroundings. This was not the bright forest she remembered running through just now. She surveyed the area and noticed nothing but a wooden chair that sat against the wall three feet away.

"Where am I?" She questioned aloud when a sudden pain ran through her head. She closed her eyes tightly and furrowed her brow to try and reduce the pain.

A sudden flashback of her running through the trees came through her mind. There were two other figures beside her but she couldn't put a face to them. She shot her head to the side at the sound of a crack to her right. Her hair whipped to rest on her left shoulder down to below her left breast. She stared at the spot but nothing seemed to move.

"Great now I'm hearing things." She muttered with a roll of her eyes. She could feel a yawn threatening to break. As she tried to stretch her hands, a rattle could be heard behind her. She was unable to move her arms. She flicked her head back to stare down at her hands. She was handcuffed and a rope was tied underneath her breasts and around her arms. She sat on the floor and her legs were free. Staring down at her long, slim legs,she frowned at the cuts on them.

_What happened? Where am I? _She questioned herself as she tried to wiggle her arms free.

"Don't even try." A male voice spoke up and she gasped slightly. Swinging her head to the right, she noticed a figure leaning against the wall. His eyes were a deep red that resembled blood to her. She groaned in pain when another headache seemed to hit her above her temples. Those similar eyes seemed to flash across her mind and she couldn't understand why.

"Where am I?" She asked the shadowed figure. Irritation leaked in her voice as she tried to wiggle once more.

"Stop trying, you won't break free." He muttered and she sighed in aggravation.

"That doesn't answer my question." She hissed at him and he only closed his eyes in response. She audibly sighed in frustration at his behavior. She winced at the soreness in her arms. Her eyes gazed at her purple skirt and lean stomach. "Are you going to answer?"

"Not to that question," he responded and opened his eyes. She furrowed her brow as she studied the figure.

_That voice. Why does it sound familiar?_

She stared longer noticing his height and lean figure. His clothes seemed to be baggy on him and it didn't work well with his figure. She couldn't see the color due to the darkness, but she had a feeling it would be an awful color palette either way. She looked down once more and saw the ends of her blond hair resting below her breast.

"Can you answer another question then?" She asked furrowing her brow at the ground.

"Depends." He muttered while shrugging his shoulders. "What is it?"

She stared at her sandaled feet. Where was she? Who was he? What happened to the other two people with her? How did she end up here in this dark room? But more importantly- she looked up at him with tears threatening to leak from her eyes.

"Who am I?" She whispered aloud breaking the harsh silence between them. She heard a slight shuffle and looked up. The man was now standing closer to her. He still lingered in the dark but she could see the surprise in his red eyes. Yet he quickly shielded that expression with one of disbelief and anger.

"Don't act stupid." He muttered and she clenched her teeth at his response.

"I'm not!" She shouted but quickly lowered her voice. "I don't remember anything."

"I will not fall victim to your mind games." He harshly spat at her and she winced at his tone.

"I'm not playing games." She hissed and froze when the man leaned down into the light to look into her eyes.

She looked at the man and noted he was younger than she believed him to be. He must be seventeen at the oldest. She studied his handsome face. He had a paler complexion. His red eyes held strange marks in them that made her shudder. His black hair hung over his face. The collar of his shirt was white and the front dipped low to show some of his muscular chest. Yet, her eyes kept coming back to his. They drew her in but made her fear him at the same time. She could see he was studying her as well.

"Do you really not recognize me?" He asked her and she squinted as she tried to study him. A flash of plain struck through her head and she closed her eyes tightly to try and subdue the pain. She knew somehow she remembered this man. Maybe she should know him, but she couldn't remember. She couldn't remember anything.

"No," She whispered while hanging her head in defeat. Something cold and metallic like touched the bottom of her chin and pushed her head up to face him. Her eyes widened when she saw the sword he held underneath her chin. He now stood up above her and she slightly relaxed when she could see he had no use to hurt her with that sword. At least, not now.

He titled her head up farther and she looked up into his eyes where he seemed to study her further. She studied his eyes as he did hers and he lowered his sword quickly causing her head to fall down. When she looked back up, he leaned down closer to her. His face was inches from hers and her eyes widened in fear. Her breath was caught in her throat and he studied her face once more. He reached his hand out and she tried to push her head away. He grabbed ahold of her ponytail and swiftly tugged it so her head tilted harshly to the right. She winced at the pain and stared at his pants. They were purple and black in the lighting and a belt made out of rope held it up.

_I was right. His color pallete is disgusting_. She frowned before tensing when cool hands touched the side of her scalp. She bit her lip when a muffled moan of pain tried to escape her mouth as he pressed down.

"That hurts." She stated. "A lot." She didn't look at him until his grip on her ponytail loosened. He let go and quickly stood. She looked up slowly and his eyes bore down into hers.

"You suffered a severe hit to the head." He muttered. The end of the statement ended in anger. "Idiots."

"What does that mean?" She asked when she noticed the tension in his shoulders. He was angry at this fact. She knews now this man knew how she got here and who put her this way. He opened his eyes and looked down at her once more. He held a neutral gaze that made her gulp in fear. His mouth moved slowly over the word that made her body tense and her eyes widden in disbelief.

"Amnesia."

* * *

><p><strong>So I got stuck when writing Of Blonde, so I kind of came up with this. I'm not sure where it will go from here, but I wanted to try something new. Let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
